Stuck in between
by Twixygal
Summary: The power puff girls are popular in high school their counterparts are the complete opposite what will happen laugh your asses of on his funny and romantic story yayyayay review please!
1. Chapter 1

Buttercups POV

My names Buttercup Utonium. You might know me as a former powerpuff girl we'll that's the past so **get over it!**

My sisters and I have given up our superpowers for chances to live normal teenage lifes.

Today was our first day back at school since the half term, we had become really popular.

Bubbles was the queen bee of the school everybody loved her. Blossom was the prettiest and I was the party animal** (yep you read right!).**

Bubbles was wearing a black tank top with silver heart in the middle that glistened in the light ,a baby blue miniskirt that revealed her perfect thighs with a pair of silver Mary Jane shoes. Her beautiful golden hair was let down it now reached up to her mid back.

Blossom was wearing a sophisticated but cute pink leopard print dress that stopped just below her knees with a brown belt in the middle. She wore a pair of blacks strap heels that matched perfectly with her Alice band.

Then there's me. I wore a strapless green shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts. My short black hair now went past my neck It was now curled. I pushed back by my green Alice band(I guess I'm kind of a girly girl now) my black heels finished up my outfit.

"Buttercup! " blossom shrieked "we'll be late for school come and eat your breakfast!"

"DON'T GET YOUR KNICKERS IN A TWIST IM COMING!" I shouted back.

With that I slung my school bag over my shoulder and sprinted Downstairs.

_At school ..._

**_Butch's pov_**

_I sat next to my best friend Mitch waiting for the bell to ring._

_All of a sudden I heard the roaring sound of a motorcycle and felt a lot of mud splatter onto me ,Immediately I spun around in search of the bastard who did this._

_My eyes settled on a beautiful girl being surrounded by a group of people ; I had to make her mine._

_What I hadn't noticed is that I had been staring at her ,until glared at me._

_"What the fuck are you staring at?!"she growled._

_before I could answer the school bell rang and everybody cleared off._


	2. Chapter 2

**Bubbles's pov**

I had my music on extremely loud as I bounced to the beat whilst singing along to the song.

I pulled up in my usual parking space in front if the school and dashed to the boot of my car barefoot. I slipped on my black and silver heels.(I only wear Mary Janes for comfort whilst driving) I took one last look at my outfit then relaxed. Confidently I strode towards my group of friends(**I know what you think total drama queen ).**

I had the feeling that someone was watching me.

**boomers pov**

I couldn't help but stare she's so gorgeous.

Just before I could make a move the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and slowly made my way to class . My best mate Cody was already there FLIRTING WITH BUBBLES!

Man I was mad. Then it hit me, Bubbles is too good for me. I pushed away my fantasies and carried on with my life.

**blossoms pov**

_I recited the meanings of a couple of scientific definitions;I had a science test due sometime this week._

_ Eventually I pulled up at the parking lot. It was the same routine everyday, walk out of my car and get chased by a group of physco boys._

_I hit any that tried to touch me with my bag then like a model sashayed to my group of bff's._

_**brick**  
_

_damn the way she moves is out of this world._

_I just stood there gawking at her. I caught her eye,expecting to be lectured. But instead she winked at me I was blown away._

_"What happened to the bossy blossom I know?" I asked myself._

_I slung my bag over my shoulder ,shook my head and smirked like an idiot. _

_I hurried to class and sat next to my mate dexter._


	3. Chapter 3

**bubbles pov**

Bubbles sat at her desk gazing out of the window .

If only someone could come and sweep me off my feet she thought...

Before she knew it she was daydreaming. "_Bubbles"her prince said whilst back in the real world _

"BUBBLES UTONIUM! " the short teacher screeched

Immediately she switched back into reality.

"What!?" She replied clearly not amused that she had been disturbed in the middle of the best day dream ever.

"What's 4+4?" The teacher challenged.

"Ooh I know "bubbles exclaimed clapping her hands. "Window!" Everybody fell into hysterical fits of laughter, whilst the teacher just face palmed herself and continued. As bubbles exited she caught her boyfriend kissing her best-friend, she took a rubber and threw it at Cody.

Cody looked startled then jogged after bubbles.

"Hey bubbles wait up! Please " bubbles walked faster in order to avoid an argument.

She saw there was no point in avoiding him if he kept on following her so she spun around sharply.

"YOUR A STUPID NO GOOD PLAYER!"bubbles snarled a little too loudly which attracted a crowd.

"I don't know what your talking about " cody fibbed nervously.

"YOUR THE ONE WHO WANTED THIS RELATIONSHIP TO REMAIN A SECRET I DO NOT RECALL AGREEING THAT MY **BOYFRIEND **CAN CHEAT ON ME " Bubbles shrieked.

With that she turned to walk away but felt a tight grip on her hand

"Baby let's talk about this "Cody begged

"No,Cody your hurting me "she squealed as he held onto her wrist.

"Let go of her" growled a dangerous voice...


	4. Chapter 4

Everybody's heads searched rapidly for the location of the voice .

**boomers pov**

Cody had gone too far treating bubbles like a toy, cheating on her and lying to me!

"I repeat, **let her go.." **boomer growled.

Cody was now shivering in fear But desperately trying to hide it. Out of fright he mumbled "And if I don't ?"

**butch's pov**

Everybody was waiting curiously for boomers response. It was obvious he was out of words to say;no one has ever questioned any of my brothers.

Out of no where a familiar voice sneered "If you don't let go of my sisters hand I will cut your hand off and send it to you personally for Christmas got it, punk?

The pretty /rude girl appeared out of no where It was buttercup.

It seems that was more than enough for Cody to take in. With that he took off in fear.

**narrators pov**

A group of girls rushed over to bubbles,including buttercup and blossom in sympathy.

Bubbles thanked them merely, but brushed them away in search of her hero.

Once she spotted him she ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you."she managed between sobs.

She swiftly kissed him on the cheek then ran off.


	5. Chapter 5

**blossoms pov**

I felt an attraction to brick. The way he smiled made me feel like the only girl in the world. But I couldn't date a former rowdy ruff it just wasn't right! I was stuck in between two decisions.

His rough voice turned me on and...

"Blossom... ,BLOSSOM!"princess Morebucks screeched.

I snapped out of my thoughts.

"yes?" I replied.

"I'm having a party friday night and you and your sisters are invited,oh and bring a date."princess boasted.

"okay."I mumbled.

great another party just what I need I wandered to myself.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder. "Do you have the time?"the voice asked.

I could identify that voice from anywhere. It was brick.

"Sure " I replied a little to quickly.

Brick smirked at me as he pulled me outside. Finally we stopped walking "Will you be my date to princess's party" he pleaded sheepishly.

"no" I replied sternly. I could see he disappointment in his eyes.

I grabbed his collar and kissed him passionately for 7 seconds .

"I want to be more than your date."

He grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

**buttercup's pov**

I felt so bad about the way I spoke to butch. Its just when I'm shy I hide it by being rude **yes I get shy deal with it.**

Just as I was walking I spotted my boyfriend Mitch making out with Vanessa (the school slut). It was so over and dammmmnnn he's gonna get it.

I scanned the cafeteria in search of him, my eyes rested at a table of six oh good butch was there along with my group of friends.

I sashayed up to him, he looked up.."hey baby what's up?"he smiled

"this" I replied as I picked up my tray of food and dumped it on Mitch's head.

"I saw" was all I said then I stood on the table.

"MITCH MITCHELSON CHEATED ON ME WITH VANESSA BOLT" I announced.

everybody 'booed' at Mitch as he ran out of the room.

I walked up to butch ,grabbed his collar and kissed him for 3 minutes .

He smiled and whispered in my ear "be my date to princess's party ."

"ok"I smirked and lent back in for a kiss. Everybody clapped and whistled even though majority were jealous.

I will write more tomorrow please review


	7. Chapter 7 stuck in between

**bubbles's pov**

I waited outside boomers class so we could walk home together.

He said something about talking to me ,so I just went along with it.

Finally he came out.

"hey boomie!" At first boomer looked startled at that horrifying nickname but ended up smirking.

"hey bubbs." He replied

"so what did you want to talk to me about? "

"I need some help on asking a beautiful girl in my class to princess's party"he looked embarrassed.

"err ok, sure" Bubbles had disappointment written all over her face.

Boomer couldn't help but notice the tears forming in bubbles's beautiful eyes.

He stopped and pressed her into a wall , kissed her passionately and whispered in her ear "only you can hold my heart" he added "so will you or will you not?"

bubbles immediately nodded.

**buttercups pov**

It was the last period, I was sitting next to butch(I kicked Mitch out of the seat)

I never recognised I would fall asleep during class.

in my dream...

_"buttercup you are the prettiest girl in the world"butch said leaning in for a kiss._

_"buttercup , buttercup"he repeated on and on_ he began to change into a feminine voice. Oh shit she thought to herself I'm in class.

buttercup stayed with her head on the desk as she quickly thought of an excuse.

"what do you have to say for yourself miss Utonium?"the teacher demanded in a stern voice.

buttercup slowly raised her head "IN THE NAME OF JEASUS ,AMEN"she shouted.

the teacher looked at her strange on the other hand the teachers started laughing.

"miss I was praying"

before anything else could be said the bell rang.

As she turned she noticed Vanessa hitting on butch there was no way she was going to stand for this.

she strutted up to Vanessa and tipped a bottle of water over her head.

"maybe you should eat some makeup so you can become pretty on the inside Bitch!" With that buttercup grabbed butch and left.


	8. Chapter 8

**buttercups pov**

The rowdy ruff boys would be here very soon so I decided to change rapidly.

I wore a green and silver sparkly metallic dress (like Beyonce's) it stopped halfway between my thighs. I wore a pair of black high heels with my hair done curly and wavy. Bubbles insisted on doing my makeup.

Blossom and Bubbles wore the same but in their own respective colours.

*ding dong* "I got it!"screamed blossom from the door.

I looked at butch in a we need to talk manner ,he briefly noodle and went back to staring at my outfit. By the time we got into the car butch and I had hogged the backseat where we were finally alone.

"so what did you want to talk about?"butch asked worriedly.

"did you like what Vanessa did to you?" I asked

butch looked like he was about to burst into laughter, until he saw I was serious.

"no baby"he said simply.

i looked into his eyes searching for wether it was true or not.

good I replied and kissed him. Out of nowhere I had my back to the car seat and butch and I where having a whole make out session, his hand started travelling up my leg. I had to stop things before they got out of hand so I slapped his hand away with a smirk on my face and teased "ah ah ah you can look but you can't touch!" He pretended to look disappointed.

**back with the reds**

blossom looked over at brick who looked very annoyed she read it in his eyes. It was because of the man in the slow car.

oh no, brick was now turning bright red he impatiently honked his horn.

when nothing changed he rolled up the window and bellowed, "**JEASUS CHRIST I SAID MOVE MOTHAFUCKA! Do you need to be driving at 60mph in this GOD DAMMED LANE!? THERE IS A PERFECTLY FREE LANE DIRECTED TO YOUR RIGHT ASSFUCK! OH YOUR GOING TO STEP ON YOUR BREAKS NOW BITCH?! I BET YOU THINK THATS FUNNY LETS SEE HIW FUNNY IT IS WHEN THERE EXTRACTING MY GOD DAMNED CAR FROM YOUR FUCKING TAILPINT YOU IDIOT! **

Everybody was wide eyed listening to brick and his little testimony especially when the man at the front stuck is middle finger at brick.

Brick was about to do something when he heard blossom. Say "brick , just leave it baby" "fine"replied brick.

We eventually arrived.

_I laughed so hard whilst writing this chapter that I got a headache now don't forget REVIEW!_


	9. Chapter 9

**no ones pov**

When we arrived we were greeted by Vanessa who challenged us to a sing off. At first we refused. "AWW IS IT BEACUSE YOUR A CHICKENS HMMMMM MABYE THATS WHY MITCH CHOSE ME!" She sneered. after hearing mitch's name buttercup stepped forward "bring it, bitch!" Vanessa gave bc the evil eye and called for the music to start.

Vanessa sang nicely but not perfectly

_s]_

OK (ahh)

Yeah (ahh)

Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this mu'fucka (oh, baby)

Ladies let's go (uhh)

Soldiers let's go (dolls)

Let me talk to y'all and just you know

Give you a little situation... listen (fellas)

_[Buster Rhymes]_

Pussycat Dolls

Ya see this shit get hot

buttercup -Every-time I come through when I step up in the spot (are you ready)

Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout

Prowl for the best chick

Yes I'm on the lookout (let's dance)

Slow banging shorty like a belly dancer with it

Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it (oh, baby)

No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve

Gimme the number

But make sure you call before you leave

_[Pussycat Dolls]_

Bubbles-I know you like me (I know you like me)

I know you do (I know you do)

That's why whenever I come around

She's all over you (she's all over you)

I know you want it (I know you want it)

It's easy to see (it's easy to see)

And in the back of your mind

I know you should be on with me (babe)

_[Chorus:]_

All-Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?

Don't cha?

Don't cha?

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?

Don't cha?

Don't cha?

Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)

Leave it alone (leave it alone)

'Cause if it ain't love

It just ain't enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)

Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)

You have to play fair (you have to play fair)

See I don't care

But I know she ain't gonna wanna share

_[Chorus:]_

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?

Don't cha?

Don't cha?

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?

Don't cha?

Don't cha?

_[Busta Rhymes]_

Blossom-OK, I see how it's goin' down (ahh, don't cha)

Seems like shorty wanna little menage pop off or something (let's go)

Well let me get straight to it

Every broad wan watch a nigga when I come through it

It's the god almighty, looking all brand new

If shorty wanna jump in my ass then vanquish

Looking at me all like she really wanna do it

Tryna put it on me till my balls black an blueish

Ya wanna play wit ah playa girl then play on

Strip out the Chanel

And leave the lingerie on

Watch me and I'mma watch you at the same time

Looking at ya wan break my back

You're the very reason why I keep a pack ah the Magnum

An wit the wagon hit chu in the back of tha magnum

For the record, don't think it was something you did

Shorty all on me cause it's hard to resist the kid

I got a idea that's dope for y'all

As y'all could get so I could hit the both of y'all

_[Pussycat Dolls]_

Buttercup-I know she loves you (I know she loves you)

I understand (I understand)

I'd probably be just as crazy about you

If you were my own man

Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)

Possibly (possibly)

Until then old friend

Your secret is safe with me

_[Chorus:]_

All-Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?

Don't cha?

Don't cha?

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?

Don't cha?

Don't cha?

everybody cheered for them. Vanessa was so angry she slapped bubbles.

"Ahh" bubbles cried.

bubbles broke Vanessa's fake nails.

"GIRL I JUST CAME BACK FROM THE BEAUTICIANS! " she screamed.

"Pitty it was closed."replied bubbles punching her. Everybody just watched with their mouths wide open.

_don't worry next chapter will be good I had no ideas for the party_


	10. Chapter 10

**bubbles pov**

"How do you feel Vanessa your such a slut!" Bubbles screamed whilst grabbing her hair and pulling it Viciously.

"DONT MESS WITH ME I KNOW KARATE , KUNGFU, JUDO AND 37 OTHER DANGEROUS WORDS!" Vanessa claimed.

Bubbles pinched her "TAKE OFF YOUR MASK HALLOWEEN IS IN OCTOBER!" With that bubbles ripped of Vanessa's high heels.

Vanessa gasped and ripped bubbles' dress leaving her in a crop top andsome bootie shorts. "OH YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT" Bubbles jumped onto Vanessa but was luckily pulled away by boomer.

Boomer then turned to Vanessa giving her a death glare and growled "if you ever touch her like that again I will killll you..." He then turned and walked away Leaving Vanessa pale faced.

On the ride back nobody dared to talk about bubbles' outburst.


	11. Chapter 11

**no ones pov**

To butches misery buttercup was still drunk.

"Butch what is it cant you see I'm partying here?!" Buttercup shrieked drunkly.

"sorry buttercup but let's go" butch replied

"NO I NOW YOU DIDNT JUST CALL ME WHORE !"buttercup shrieked.

"Are you crazy" butch replied.

Buttercup slapped him clean across the face . Butch sighed , picked up buttercup and put her in the car. With that they drove off.


	12. Chapter 12

**bubble's pov**

I met Cody in the hallway today.

i walked quickly to avoid him but was roughly pushed onto the wall.

"bubbles I'm sorry"he whispered kissing me softly.

before I could react I saw boomer punch Cody ,glare at me and walk off.

"desperately I ran after boomer crying my heart out. I grabbed his arm and her pushed me roughly. After falling I helplessly chased after him. This time he grabbed my collar and growled at me as I shook sobbing and with fear. Boomer then shoved bubbles onto the floor.

Butch who felt quite bad after watching the scene picked her up bridal style and led her to a private place.

"don't worry sweetheart I will talked to him "he reassured.

bubbles slightly nodded but then passed out.

**later then...**

bubbles found herself in a hospital bed with boomer by her side.

"how long have I been out for ?"bubbles asked plainly.

"five days" boomer replied.

bubbles nodded and there was an awkward silence between the two.

bubbles looked out of the window sighing deeply as she gazed at all of the happy couples.

"Bubbles I'm sorry you know I love you."he mumbled.

surprisingly bubbles took off the purse and started whacking boomer with it.

"YOU FUCKING MONSTER GET OUT" she screamed as brick came in to take a heart broken boomer away with him.


	13. Chapter 13

**bubbles pov**

Once the doctors released me I went straight to tescos to buy some break up ice cream. I drove home crying. Once I arrived I ran straight into the house, to my bedroom and stuffed my cheeks to avoid crying any further. I heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in" I mumbled.

It was buttercup, she came and sat on one end of my bed.

"hey kiddo" she smiled.

"hey"I forced a smile.

"You know you gotta do something other than eating a container full of ice cream crying over something" she confessed.

I looked at her confused "then tell me what to do bc!" I squeaked.

"you gotta get him tiger" was all she said before she took my ice cream and left whilst eating it.

i just laughed to myself and got dressed.


	14. Chapter 14

**bubbles pov**

I nervously knocked on boomers apartment door It seemed like ages.

When someone opened it ; it was boomer.

"hey boomer I just..." I started but then noticed Vanessa sitting on his bed.

"oh I didn't know you had company" I mumbled and smiled faintly.

Before I knew it I had taken off running outside, I had to get away.

before I could take the bus , I felt a soft hand tugging my arm.

"bubbles, there's nothing going on between Vanessa and I were just doing our science project together!" He confessed.

"how can I be sure your not lying?"I asked even though I read it in his eyes.

"because of this" he leaned in and we kissed passionately. I was finally whole again.


End file.
